Chatroom Business
by iroha56
Summary: Summary: A bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life? And what secrets are they hiding behind their usernames?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy (yaoi), violence in later chapters. Don't like, don't read..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Author's note: So this is a re-up.. I uploaded it before on another account but it got taken down. I don't know why this story got taken down but I think it's a shame if I don't try it a second time since I wrote a lot for this story. My guess was the weird usernames with all the symbols and the smiley faces but I really am not sure. I did change the usernames and removed the smileys. If someone knows more about this, please let me know!**

**Chapter 1**  
A boy with bright, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes took sighed deeply. Man this was boring, sitting in his room all afternoon.

The boy sighed again and stood up from the bed he was sitting on. He walked over to his laptop and opened it, started it up and hummed a song while waiting.

When he was finally able to log in on his usual chat site, he felt a sort of relief wash over him. It was always nice talking to strangers. He giggled as he realised how weird that sounded. Of course he had chatted to some weirdoes before but he had the right mind to cut it off immediately. There was this one time he was chatting with some guy named Saimourai69. The only thing the guy could talk about was penises and that was really embarrassing and annoying. He blocked the guy after " Saimourai69" had asked to meet up.

Naruto logged in on his account and started chatting with some random people. The blonde didn't really have many friends, if he had any at the least, so it was comforting in some way.

After a long while the blonde glanced at his clock. 00:30 It read. Naruto moaned in displeasure as he decided that it would be best to log off for now. But as always, he wanted to chat with one more person before going.

Naruto searched through the users list and found the random button. He clicked on it once and waited for the chat room to open.

It finally popped up and Naruto looked at the username of the opposite person. **SharinganXx**

After he waited a short while for the other person to begin the conversation, he got impatient and started typing.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Hi!

Naruto grew impatient again as he waited another minute for a reply. He was about to close the tab when he heard the familiar tune of a message being delivered.

**SharinganXx  
**Hello

Naruto smiled and began typing eagerly.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Your late online, aren't you?

**SharinganXx  
**It's spelled _You're _ and you should talk.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**That isn't funny oidit!

**SharinganXx  
**Did you meant to say idiot? Because I'm sure that's what you are ;)

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**YOU'RE a really bastard, aren't you?

**SharinganXx  
**Good boy, finally learning how to spell!

Naruto chuckled. He didn't know why but he liked this person already.  
The blonde ended up chatting with the stranger for another hour until his foster mother came bursting in angrily yelling at him to 'shut the fuck up and go to sleep'.

Naruto sighed and looked at the last few sentences.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**I fucking love ramen! How the hell can't you?!

**SharinganXx**

Just don't like it. I also don't like sweets, but I do love sour and bitter things though.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**No excuse!

**SharinganXx  
**You're pretty funny to talk with, UzumakiRamen. Is that your business name or something?

Naruto had to think a bit on how he should end the conversation.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Hah! I wish! But I'm gonna have to go sleep now, parents are bugging me :(

As much as Naruto hated to call those people parents, he hated it more to shout off of the roof that he was an orphan.

**SharinganXx  
**Ah, so you're a parents bitch?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Shut up! I really gotta go!

**SharinganXx  
**Will you be online again tomorrow?

Naruto stared at that line of letters for a while. Interesting. He wanted to talk to him again. The blonde grinned and replied.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Only if you'll be there too!

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**I will be online around 20:30 tomorrow. Hope to talk to you then.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**You bet your ass I'll be there!

**SharinganXx  
Has now logged off**

With a wide grin on his face, Naruto logged off and turned the laptop off. He undressed and went to bed. He thought about this SharinganXx guy and chuckled softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after. 

**So how do you guys like it so far? I've always liked the "Chatroom" thing in fanfiction or other stories!**  
**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Author's note: Yup, here it is, chapter 2! Nothing more to be said actually.. Just let me know what you guys think of the story! Motivating and stuf..**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Naruto had a hard time paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying during history class. He really wanted to go online and chat with that guy again. It had been the first time anyone ever asked to talk online again.

".. ruto? Naruto!

Naruto shot out of his daydreaming and looked at the teacher who was looking furiously at him. The rest of the class had turned their heads to him as well, curious if it would be a funny performance again.

"Wha?" The class laughed and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I asked you who the last president was before the war!"

Naruto took some time to think about it and made a sound that sounded something like: "uhhmmrr…" But he couldn't come up with the answer.

"I really don't know, teach, sorry"

The teacher sighed and asked another classmate for the answer while the other classmates giggled and turned their heads towards the chalkboard again.

The blonde boy ran home after school. He had been excited to go online all day, even though he didn't know the guy really good. They only talked to each other for an hour, maybe a bit more, before his foster mother stormed in. Naruto was glad he didn't see either of those two this morning, so he wouldn't have to lie about what he was doing. He was only allowed on the laptop for homework, but being the rebellious teenager he was, Naruto chatted ever night with people he didn't know online. Of course he knew that not everyone would approve of them because of the weird people there but, Naruto was weird enough himself so it didn't matter to him much.

Naruto stopped running when he arrived in front of the door. He grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and went in as quiet as possible. He didn't want to anger that sunovabitch of a foster father again. That asshole was most of the time a drunk fuck and he was always after the blonds ass.

He rubbed his side absently as he thought back to the first time his foster father snapped at him in a drunk mood. Naruto ended up in the hospital with two broken ribs afterwards. At least he fought back and punched the fucker on his nose. Naruto felt quite good about it seeing as that he was just a kid when it happened.

After a while of holding his breath and listening for any noises, Naruto ran upstairs to his room and turned the laptop on immediately.  
He hummed a song again as he waited and tapped his fingers on the rhythm on the desk.

once it was all set for use, Naruto logged in on the same chat room as yesterday and clicked on the search bar. He typed in the username of the other guy he was talking to yesterday.

Offline. Damnit.

He waited for a little while before going to youtube in another tab and listened to his favourite music for a while.

It was near dinnertime when the guy decided to go online.  
Naruto opened a chat with him eagerly and began typing.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Hey dude! The hell have you been?

**SharinganXx  
**Hi, have you been waiting for me?  
How cute

Naruto slapped his forehead. No way he was going to admit that he was waiting for this SharinganXx guy!

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Hah! You wish! I just saw you coming online and I just thought: Let's talk to the guy to amuse him for a while.

**SharinganXx  
**Ah yes, you are really amusing me here with that little lie. Just admit you wanted to talk to me all day.

That guy is good..

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**I'm not lying, teme!

**SharinganXx  
**Teme? Is that a new word you found on the internet?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**As a matter of fact….. Yes

**SharinganXx  
**You're pretty funny, Uzumaki. What's your real name, though?

Naruto had to think for a second. He wasn't sure if he should tell this guy his full name or not. The blonde shrugged. Ah what the hell, what could go wrong.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**My name is Naruto! The great Uzumaki Naruto :D

**SharinganXx  
**That's a very interesting name. Mine is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**I like it!

**SharinganXx  
**You do?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Yeah! It's sounds a little emo though.

**SharinganXx  
**I'll take that as a compliment.

**SharinganXx  
**What are your hobbies?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**I have tons! I love eating ramen, training, fighting, sleeping, eating ramen!

**SharinganXx  
**So you really are a ramen lover, huh? My hobbies include painting, playing the guitar and harassing people who seem interesting to me ;)

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Did he really read that right? He chuckled. Must be another lame joke from this weirdo.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Oh then I would love to know whatever you would do to me…

**SharinganXx  
**Well, where do you live then? I'll come over right away.

Naruto laughed out loud. He was really enjoying this weird conversation.  
They talked for at least another two hours about various things until his foster mother called for him to come the hell down and eat.  
Naruto sighed. He didn't want to go yet but he also didn't want to make things worse for himself either.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Well, Sasuke-teme! I gotta go grab some food because I'm hungry as fuck!

**SharinganXx  
**Well, talk to you later then? :)

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**You bet! Oh! Did I tell you there's gonna be a new kid in class tomorrow? I hope I can make friends with the guy. School gets lonely sometimes.

**SharinganXx  
**Yeah you already said so. Well hope you have luck with that new kid tomorrow then and talk to you soon.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Byeeeeee!

Naruto logged off and went downstairs. He grinned to himself. It was so good to talk to that guy! If only he had such a friend in real life too.

When the blonde entered the room, he was greeted by the smell of alcohol and yelling voices. Naruto sighed and tried to ignore the outburst he got from his foster father.

He felt a stinging pain on his head when the bastard grabbed him harshly by the hair.

"Did you fucking hear what I said, you useless motherfucker?!"

Naruto winched as the foul smell of alcohol breathed directly in his face.

"Yes.."

"Yes what?!"

"Yes, _sir_"

His foster father let go of him but as soon as Naruto turned to leave, he felt a boot up his ass and he fell down.

"You better hide that fucking ass of yers before I take it!"

Naruto flinched and ran back upstairs. Man, he was sick of this treatment. Even though his foster father never really did… take him like he said he would, Naruto was still a little scared.

With a tired moan he undressed and lay down on his bed. He thought back to his conversation with that Sasuke guy. It was really nice, he couldn't stop thinking that.

With a smile on his face, the blonde fell asleep.

**Second chapter: Done! Thanks for reading ! I'm curious of what you guy think of it so far, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up excitedly the next morning. He was satisfied with the conversation he had with Sasuke the night before.

"So I'm funny, huh?" Naruto grinned happily to himself when he thought back at the words he had read on the screen. It felt somewhat flattering. Naruto flushed a bit but quickly shook it off. He didn't even know the guy! Why was he so fond of him already? That was weird, right?

Naruto got out of bed and started his morning ritual by going to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower. As he washed himself, he began to wonder how this Sasuke guy might look like. What if he's a total nerd? A chuckle escaped his Naruto's throat.  
But what if he's hot? Naruto's imagination started showing him indecent pictures of how 'hot' this guy could be.  
He felt himself getting excited and cursed himself. He shouldn't make it so easy for his body to become like this with only imagination.

After some "shower business" Naruto put on his school uniform with the top buttons opened. He dried his hair and put in a little bit of gel. It wasn't really necessary since his hair was naturally spiky, but he wanted to look good so he could try to make friends with the new kid.

A while later, Naruto sat on his chair in the classroom, looking at the door, expecting some face he didn't recognize.  
The teacher announced an upcoming test and after some grunting and annoyed noises, he called in the new kid.

Naruto widened his eyes as the boy walked in. He was absolutely stunning! Weirdly beautiful, even if he was a guy. The boy had long black hair which was spiky at the back of his head. His skin was as white as snow and his eyes were a deep black colour.

Their eyes met and Naruto's cheeks became red as roses almost immediately. He quickly looked away, hoping the new kid hadn't noticed that flaw in his manliness.  
He wasn't the only one who thought the guy looked really good. All the girls in the class giggled, played with their hair or just squeaked high-pinched.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher looked at the new kid expecting him to do so.  
The boy looked around the class, a not caring look in his eyes. That kind of annoyed Naruto but he let it slide.

The boy smirked. "Name's Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto froze. Sasuke? Wait, wait, wait a second. Sasuke Uchiha?! The guy he met online?!  
The blonde stared at the so called Sasuke with his jaw dropped.

When the raven haired boy didn't say any more, the teacher looked back at the class. "I expect you all to welcome him with open arms and help him to catch up to where we are with the lessons. Why don't you go take the empty desk next to Naruto."

When the teacher pointed at Naruto, Sasuke met his eyes. The raven haired boy smirked at the blonde who was too confused to speak.

When Naruto finally came back to his senses, he stuttered as he spoke.

"W-what? Y-you're the g-guy-"

"Naruto! Pay attention or you get detention!" The class chuckled and laughed again. Naruto blushed and shut his mouth.

After school had ended and Sasuke walked out of the classroom, Naruto immediately chased him. He grabbed his shoulder and made him face himself.

"Are you the guy I've been chatting with? You know, SharinganXx?"

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dobe"

Naruto started to get pissed at his attitude. It was annoying that the voice sounded so not caring.

"But you're Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"That's right."

"Then I've been chatting with you!"

Sasuke sighed and slapped away the hand that still rested on his shoulder.

"There are more people in the world with identical names, idiot."

"But-"

"Just drop it, I'm not the person you're talking about."

The raven-haired boy eyed Naruto from tip to toe. Said boy began to flush again.

"The heck are you looking at?

The boy smirked. "You, I must say, you look really good for a guy."

"Says the guy who is almost as pretty as a girl."

It was meant to be an insult but the raven-haired boy obviously took it the wrong way.  
He leaned closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Then, do you wonder if I also kiss like a girl?"

Sasuke hovered his lips dangerously close above Naruto's. The blonde froze. He panicked. He didn't know what to do.  
The other boy brushed slightly over his lips, touching the other for not more than a second.

Sasuke smirked and leaned back, observing what he had done to the blonde. Naruto couldn't move. His eyes were wide in disbelief and his lips slightly parted.

The blonde shook his head.

"WHAT THE F-"

But Sasuke had already turned around and left before Naruto could name him every colourful insult he had ever heard and learned.

The blonde sighed and grabbed his stuff. He thought about what happened, who that guy was and if he really wasn't the same guy as he had been chatting with.

While Naruto walked back, he promised himself that he would get an answer. Tonight.

** Kind of a short chapter but I have much in stock for the next! So stay tuned and reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters, sexual abuse in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Author's note: Another chapter yay! This time a little bit longer. Maybe I'll even upload the next one soon, but I'm not sure yet.. I really hope you guys like this story though! So please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 4**

Naruto sat behind his laptop, slightly irritated, waiting for SharinganXx to go online. He was frustrated that he wasn't sure. Naruto Uzumaki was always sure of everything! But he guessed he had to wait this one out to solve.

SharinganXx decided to go online around dinnertime again. Naruto immediately opened a chat with him and started typing like crazy. 

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Dude what the fuck! You're the new kid in my class aren't you?!

**SharinganXx  
**Hello to you too. I have no idea what you're talking about.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Why the hell couldn't you just tell me you lived here in Konoha?

**SharinganXx  
**You're funny. I don't live in Konoha, dobe.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Stop fucking with me!

**SharinganXx  
**Why do you even think that I'm the new kid?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**You two have the same name..

**SharinganXx  
**And does that mean we're also the same person?

Naruto had to think for a bit. Was it indeed just a stupid assumption? Did he judged to quickly?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**But his name is also Sasuke Uchiha.. That can't be a coincidence!

**SharinganXx  
**Well apparently it is, so get over it. If you don't have stuff to talk about then I'll be leaving.

**_UzumakiRamen_  
**No wait! Sorry, okay? Let's talk about things again, please?

**SharinganXx****  
**Fine then. What do you want to talk about?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Well, this Sasuke guy, the new kid of course, is really weird! Do you know what he did?!

**SharinganXx  
**Probably not, no. Do tell me.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**He kissed me! Like what the fuck

**SharinganXx  
**And you didn't like it?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**No! I mean.. I guess it was nice but it's weird because he's a dude!

**SharinganXx  
**Right. So you're a homophobe?

Naruto slapped his forehead  
**  
UzumakiRamenLove**

No not at all! There's nothing wrong with being gay. I may like it myself.. but don't tell anyone!

**SharinganXx  
**Dobe, who the heck should I be telling this?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Oh right, guess no one. Good, then you can keep the fact that I liked the kiss to yourself!

**SharinganXx  
**Oh I will..

Naruto smiled from behind his laptop. This was actually really nice! He could tell this guy his deepest secrets and still no one would find out.  
The blonde kept talking to the guy online until his foster mother yelled from downstairs that he should "get the fuck down and eat like normal people".

Naruto sighed and told Sasuke that he had to go eat. He didn't log off, only closed his laptop. He would talk to him after diner again.

When Naruto came downstairs, he was again greeted by the smell of alcohol, food and loud voices. He was glad it wasn't directed to him this time and he sat down at the dinner table. Naruto listened to his foster parents without looking at them. He didn't want them to think he was eavesdropping.

".. too expensive! We can't afford this anymore!"

"Without his education, we'll never get rid of him!"

Naruto looked up at that. Were they talking about him? Who else, since the bastards didn't have friends.

"I don't want to pay for him anymore! When he's eighteen next week, he can say goodbye to this fucking house for good!"

Wait what? They were throwing him out?

"Excuse me, can you tell me what you're arguing about?" Naruto tried to bring it as soft as possible.

Two heads turned his way.

"You! We can't afford you anymore and we want you out of this house next week!"

Naruto was shocked.

"B-but I can't live on my own, I don't have a house!"

"Figure that out on your own, little shit!"

"I don't have money!"

His foster father slapped him across the face.

"We don't give a fuck! Now go upstairs and start packing!

"No! I won't go! You can't make me!"

His foster father looked at him with a red face of anger. He walked over to Naruto, standing dangerously close. He grabbed the collar of Naruto's T-shirt.

"Then I'll make you wanna leave." A shiver went down Naruto's spine. He tried to shake the hand off but it only made him more furious.

"F-fine, I'll go, geez.." The hand let go of Naruto and the blonde quickly turned around to rush to his bedroom. But before he could even take one step, two hands were wrapped around his chest. Naruto froze, he didn't know what to do without getting hurt again.

"Go pack your stuff, I'll be there before you go to bed." His voice was low and creepy. Naruto wanted to go to his room right now. Should he just kick his heel up backwards to get free? Or step on his toes really hard?

Before Naruto had the chance to do any of that, the arms pulled back. Naruto walked away carefully.

"Hurry up, foxboy!" A hand slapped on the blonde's behind pretty hard. It made him yelp and run to his room. He didn't know what to do. Were they really going to just put him on the streets? If so, where would he live? What would he do about school? That costs money too right?

Naruto began to panic until he got out his suitcase and started packing his most beloved stuff.

The blonde didn't really want to talk to the Uchiha online again so he didn't open his laptop again.

After packing, Naruto lied down on his bed with his back facing the door. He was holding back tears. Naruto was afraid of being all by himself on the streets. There was so much that could happen there, like being robber or killed or something. He didn't want to die yet!

A little while later, he heard his door creak open slowly and heard slow, unsteady and heavy footsteps coming his way. Naruto laid very still, afraid of what would happen if he moved.  
The person, his foster father Naruto figure, stood still in front of his bed. He lifted up his blanket and laid down next to Naruto.  
The blonde froze and not knowing what to do, he just pretended to be asleep.

A hand trailed down his hips and Naruto shivered.

"I know you're awake, bastard." The smell of alcohol was almost unbearable.  
Naruto didn't say anything, afraid that, whatever he would say, might make his situation even worse.

The hand reached his very private part of his body and grabbed it tightly. Naruto moaned in displeasure. He started struggling.

"If you keep resisting, I'll kill you" Naruto stopped moving.

The hand slid inside his pyjama pants and into his boxer. It grabbed him and stroked him.  
Naruto closed his eyes firmly, trying not to let out a moan. His breathing became ragged.

The blonde felt a wet tongue tracing his neck and the hand stroked faster and faster. Naruto felt himself reaching a limit and released it unwillingly into the hand holding him.

After a few seconds, the hand pulled back as well as the tongue. His foster father got out of his bed without saying another word to the poor blonde and left the room.

Naruto couldn't sleep that night.

**Sorry for the bad ending of this chapter guys.. Next chapter will be more internet Sasuke and real life Sasuke (are they the same person or not, who knows muhaha). Oh and one warning, Sasuke is a little perverted himself :3  
Stay tuned and reviews are highly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 5  
**  
Naruto arrived at school the next day. He wasn't feeling very well after what had happened the night before. His foster father had never gone this far before, he only threatened to do such things but never laid that kind of hand on him. Sure, Naruto had taken many beatings before, but this was so different, so disgusting. Naruto wanted to puke every time he thought back to it.

The blonde arrived in class and seated in his chair somewhere in the back of the classroom. He didn't mind that he was so far away from the chalkboard, even though he couldn't really see much of it, because he could take a nap when the teacher didn't pay his fullest attention to him.

Naruto took out the books out of his backpack and put them onto his small desk. He sighed to himself. He felt like shit to say the least. And to make it even worse, the new kid, Sasuke Uchiha, sat down behind the desk next to him.  
The blonde looked at him from at the corner of his eyes. The Uchiha spotted this and smirked.

"You look like shit, dobe." Naruto felt his blood already boiling.

"Shut up, okay? Mind your own business." The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at this.

"Had a rough night I suppose?" Naruto's patience with the guy was lost and he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. He grabbed his books and rushed out of the classroom, forgetting his backpack.

The people who were already in the classroom just stared at his back leaving the room, one or two saying that the class had yet to start but the blonde ignored it. Sasuke sighed and looked at the blonde's bag. He would return it to him during lunch break if the idiot wouldn't have returned to get it yet.

And so, as lunch break finally arrived, the raven-haired boy packed his own stuff back into his backpack and hung it around his shoulder. He grabbed Naruto's backpack and took hold of it, like it was made of porcelain.  
He walked outside the classroom searching for the hysterical idiot but couldn't find him anywhere. So he asked around if anyone had seen him. Almost all of them said they hadn't until one of them thought he'd seen him going to the rooftop.

Sasuke went to the rooftop and found the blonde sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the walls of the fence which was set all around the edges of the rooftop.  
The Uchiha swallowed at the sight of this. He scurried over to the blonde, sleeping boy and looked him up and down.

The boys shirt was half open, probably because it was pretty hot outside, even more so because he was sitting on a high building's rooftop without shade.  
Small drops of sweat trailed down his slightly flushed cheeks and his bare chest. His lips slightly parted, breathing through the small opening.

Sasuke came closer and sat on his knees in front of the blonde. He stroked his cheeks softly, trying not to wake him up and ruin this precious moment of peace. He would try and keep this image of the sleeping blonde all to himself.  
His fingers accidentally touched the blondes lips. He bit on his own. God, it was hard to hold back like this. He felt himself getting excited just by looking at this guy.  
Sasuke brought his face close to the blondes lips and briefly touched his. Even though it was just a short 'kiss', it felt amazing to him. He wanted more.

The Uchiha moved and sat on the blonds lap as carefully as possible. He leaned in close to the other's face again and kissed him. Not briefly. Not carefully. He just kissed him like he would do to any other. He didn't even back away when he noticed the blonde had woken up.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked right at the closed ones of Sasuke Uchiha. He felt a tongue licking his bottom lip while the kiss was still ongoing.

For a second the blonde just sat there, not knowing how to react to this. It was a pretty overwhelming situation.  
When he came back to his senses, he started to struggle and move around wanting to break this kiss.

But the Uchiha held him in place. He grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned them next to his head, against the fence. He tried to deepen the kiss by forcing his mouth open. Too bad for him, the blonde didn't give in and kept his mouth locked.

Finally, after what felt like an hour but was in real life just a minute or so, the Uchiha gave up. He leaned back, smirking down on the perplexed blonde.

After a few moments of having a staring contest, the blonde found back his words, ready to throw them at the other.

"WHAT THE FUCK, UCHIHA!?" Sasuke only smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"You looked quite cold with that shirt open so I figured I should warm you up. And judging by the colour of your face, I succeeded, didn't I?"

Naruto's face became red. He wanted to yell at this guy, slap him, punch him, throw him off of the roof or something like that.

Sasuke stood up and straightened his own clothes. He then grabbed Naruto's backpack and held it in front of the blondes eyes.

"I was decent enough to bring you this. You forgot it when you ran out of the classroom. Aren't I nice?" the raven-haired boy grinned.

Naruto looked a bit confused. The other boy had gone from a pervy little bastard to an almost decent acting guy.

The blonde nodded and thanked him, still completely shot away by this sudden act of kindness, and he took the bag from him.

Sasuke turned around and started walking back to the stairs. He opened the door to the staircase but stopped right before he was about to go down.  
He looked at Naruto who was still looking at him confused, slightly curious. He smirked.

"I think I kind of like you, dobe. Until the next time." And with that, he was gone.

**Okay, so no internet Sasuke. But I think I liked this part. What do you guys think of it so far? Please review or leave your thoughts of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 6  
**  
Naruto sat behind his laptop. He leaned back in his chair as he waited for a reply. The blonde had opened a chat with SharinganXx with a happy "Hey there, teme!"

The blonde had played the events that had happened during the past two weeks in his head.  
After that small incident on the rooftop, similar things happened between the two of them. Sasuke would just walk up to him, brush his hand over Naruto's and walk along. Or when Naruto went to the bathroom, the raven-haired boy would follow him, pinning him to the wall, kiss him on his lips, in his neck and cheek. He would say very indecent things when they were alone.

Naruto rustle his fingers through his hair roughly. He really didn't know how to handle this weird situation he was in. He wanted to talk to someone about it but he didn't have any friends to talk to at school so he figured he'd just go online and talk to the other Sasuke.

The blonde still had his reservations about this online Sasuke. He couldn't really believe it wasn't the same guy. But then again, it's true that a lot of people actually bare the same name so he let it slide this time. He just really needed to get this off of his chest.

When the familiar tune of an incoming message was heard, the blond almost fell off of his chair, startled. He was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't aware that he was supposed to expect this tune.

**SharinganXx  
**Hello

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked, maybe even loved talking to this stranger. They had a lot in common but also a lot that was totally different from each other. When they had a conversation online it would last for more than two hours. Longest was five hours but that was because neither of them could sleep.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**How are ya today?

**SharinganXx  
**I'm very fine.. How about you?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Yeah good I guess.

**SharinganXx  
**Ah, wasn't today the day that your foster parents would kick you out?

Naruto sighed. Jup, today was the day. His foster parents had to postpone the day that they could kick Naruto out of the house because his foster mother got sick and his foster father wanted him to take care of her.

The blonde had told the online Uchiha about his situation at him. Not everything, not the parts that his foster father had touched him in indecent places or kicked and punched him whenever he got drunk.  
No, he had only explained that they hated him for some reason and wanted to kick him out even though he had nowhere to go.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Yeah, all my stuffs packed. I only have to grab my laptop and just walk outside.

**SharinganXx  
**I see.. Where will you go?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Well, I've been thinking and I'll probably go to the school gym to sleep under the tribune where the audience always sit, y'know? At least I'm safe there, no chances of getting killed and all..

**SharinganXx  
**Damn.. and how will you get money for an apartment? A job?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
** Jup! I've already searched for one and I found one at a small restaurant as dishwasher and garbage boy. Not the best or coolest job in the world but it's something.

**SharinganXx  
**I guess so. And what about your school?

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**I don't know. I can't afford it so I guess I'll just have to skip it until I can. But I gotta go now, I don't know if I'll be able to talk to you soon again.. I hope the school has WIFI..

**SharinganXx  
**Yeah me too.. I'll miss talking to you.

Naruto's eyes suddenly became watery. This was weird. He had never met the guy in real life and still it felt like he was saying goodbye to a guy he had known for decades.

**UzumakiRamenLove  
**Yeah.. Me too.. Well, talk to you later, I hope.

**SharinganXx  
**Goodbye, Naruto

And without further a due, Naruto logged off and stuffed his laptop in his suitcase. He didn't have much to bring with him but that was only a good for now. He stood up, grabbed his suitcase and left the house without saying goodbye to the unthankful bastards.

**Short chapter! Sorry guys! But I feel like I should end this chapter here, otherwise it would be too much. I have lots planned for the next one so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 7**

Night was falling and it was getting colder. Naruto was glad he made it into the gym before the school had closed its door. He unpacked his sleeping bag and hid himself underneath the tribune.  
He curled up into his sleeping bag and hummed a soft song to himself.

After an hour of pitying himself, the blonde laid down and closed his eyes. When he was almost asleep, he heard the emergency door open. Naruto held his breath, hoping not to get caught.

He heard footsteps shuffling through the gym. After a while of holding his breath he didn't hear the footsteps anymore. Naruto sighed in relief and turned on his side.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto stared right into the black eyes of the Uchiha who had bend down underneath the tribune to get a better look at him.

The blonde sat up way too quickly and bumped his head against a low hanging pole. He moaned in pain and placed his hand on the growing bump.

The Uchiha grinned and sat next to him, rubbing his back to support him.

"Shouldn't you be at home sleeping? You know that its forbidden to come here after school."

"You should talk. Why are you here?"

"Oh a little birdie told me you would be here."

"..A birdie? Who was that birdie?" Naruto began to grow suspicious.

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"That's for me to know, for you to question." Naruto frowned. That was weird.. How could Sasuke possibly know that he was here. Naruto decided to drop it since he was tired and definitely not in a good mood.

"Fine then. Just leave okay? I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Naruto laid back down on his side with his back turned to the Uchiha.

Sasuke sat down and leaned against the wall. He sighed and looked in front of him, staring at the empty floor.

"No, I'm not going to leave today, dobe. Looks to me like you're in trouble and I don't care if you want to talk about it or not, I'll stay here until you feel better."

Those words hit Naruto. Not in a bad way though, he just didn't expect them from a guy like Sasuke. Somewhere, deep inside, it flattered him even though he didn't like to admit it.

Naruto stayed silent, but the Uchiha took that as a good sign: He didn't tell him to leave either.

After a few minutes, maybe even an hour, the blonde fell asleep. Sasuke noticed that it was a sleep haunted with bad dreams.  
It may not have looked like it, but the Uchiha really cared for the blonde. All that touching and molesting was just a… weird game of trying to test the blonde, trying to see if he could make him yearn for him and maybe, just maybe, it worked.

Sasuke smiled to himself. Not a perverted one. Also not a taunting grin. A real smile as he looked at the sleeping form that was lying next to him. He decided to stay the night. He took out his cell phone and texted his brother, Itachi, that he would be staying at a friend's house tonight.

While holding his cell phone he looked over to the blonde again. And he got an idea. It was rather innocent, it wasn't like he was going to use it against the blonde, but he kind of wanted this moment to stay with him for reasons he didn't really understand at that time.

He opened the camera app and took a picture of the sleeping Naruto. God he was stunning. With his spiky blonde hair, his smooth face and skin, the way he had his lips parted and his chest rose up and down. Sasuke almost couldn't control himself again. Almost.

He ripped his eyes off of the blonde and laid down next to him. He decided he would back down for now since it had looked like the blonde felt really troubled.

The Uchiha chuckled, he could almost call himself a gentleman.  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep where he dreamt of being with Naruto, doing things to Naruto but in a good way, a romantic way.

"Dobe"

Cold hands were tapping on the blondes cheek. It woke him up immediately but he didn't open his eyes. In his half sleeping state, he thought he was at home still.

"Hey, dobe"

Again the tapping. A little harder this time.

"Wake up, damn it!"

A slap echoed through the gym as the blonde was slapped across the face.  
The blonde, who had now a red, throbbing cheek, jumped up and hit his head again. He growled in pain and looked around to see who had woken him up so roughly.

"You should get out of here before the school starts" He leaned to the blonde and gave him a soft and sweet kiss on the lips. Naruto widened his eyes but he didn't resist.

The blonde looked at Sasuke who was standing up, tending to leave him there alone.

"Sasuke? Uh.. Why did you.. What are you.. uh.." Naruto couldn't really figure out what to say to him. He was completely overwhelmed by the nice gestures of the raven-haired boy. Again, it touched him somewhere inside.

"Just leave so you won't get caught." Sasuke turned his head to the blonde and smiled again. Again a real smile and Naruto was blown away. It suited the Uchiha so very good! He should definitely smile more often. It made him look so much nicer.

Sasuke walked away and as he almost reached the door, he heard a hesitating voice coming from under the tribune.

"T-thanks.. y'know, for waking me up in time."

And with those words as sweet as honey, Sasuke left for home.

Naruto stared at the place Sasuke had just stood. It took him a while to remember why he was woken up so early. When he remembered, he quickly packed his things and ran to the exit. He glanced through the small opening of the door to see if it was safe to make a run for it.

He sighed in relief as he saw no one there and ran outside with his packed bag on his back. When he reached a far, safe distance from the school, he stopped running and began to walk, wondering where he should go now. He figured in the end that he should go to the park and spend his day there. And so he did.

In the afternoon he went back to the gym. He had asked some random stranger the time. That's how he knew that the school was empty.

When he arrived at the gym, he picked the lock and wanted to go inside. But a voice made him freeze.

"You shouldn't go back in there like some caged animal, dobe."

Naruto's head jerked to the side and he saw the Uchiha leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a small smirk of amusement around his lips.

"S-Sasuke what-"

"Come to my place instead." Sasuke pushed himself away from the tree, gesturing the blonde to follow him.

"B-but-" Again he was cut off.

"No buts, it's not a question. And if you don't come with me, I'll have to force you." The tone in his voice held no anger or danger, only slight irritation and amusement.

Naruto sighed. He guessed it was better than sleeping in the gym again so he followed Sasuke all the way to his house.

When they arrived there, Naruto gasped. He had seen these kind of houses on TV only and had always wondered what they would look like on the inside.

Naruto was staring at a massive mansion. It was so big! Naruto wondered if they had servants in there.

"You coming in or what?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You live here?!" Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Yes I do. So will you follow me inside or will you just stand there gawking at it?"

Naruto smiled widely. A smile full of light as his white teeth reflected the sunlight. It made Sasuke smile. Not only on the outside.

The raven-haired boy unlocked the door and went in, Naruto following him.

"Welcome to house Uchiha." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled back, excited to see what secrets could be held by this immense building.

**Aww, isn't Sasuke nice? I kind of like Sasuke like this actually! Will he fall back to being a perverted asshole again now that Naruto is in his house? Or will they actually become real friends?  
How do you like it so far? Please review, it helps me out a lot and it gives me motivation to continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 8**

The blonde was speechless as he looked around in the richly decorated entrance of the Uchiha mansion. He saw pretty, probably expansive, china, beautiful portraits('Is that Sasuke?') and remarkable furniture.

He wanted to touch it.

Naruto quickly moved to a big vase and began rubbing it while holding his breath. Never in his life had he touched something this expansive.

He hadn't realised he was smiling until he heard Sasuke's voice coming from the door that lead to the sitting room.

"Don't break that dobe, come, let's go."

Naruto carefully backed away from the vase and followed Sasuke. They went inside a large but cosy room with, also here, remarkable furniture.

"Hello, sweetie, brought a friend with you from school?"

Naruto jumped when he heard an unfamiliar voice. He looked at where the voice came from and saw a woman with pretty long black hair sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap.

"Yes mother, I picked him up and asked if he wanted to come over."

"That's good, honey." The woman smiled at him and looked then at Naruto, who was gaping at her.

"And what's your name?" The sweet voice took a while to reach his ears.

"… I .. uh.. I'm.. you…. You're pretty!" Naruto said that breathless.

Sasuke stared at him and his mother laughed.

"Why, thank you, but I asked what your name was, honey."

Naruto blushed. "N-Naruto ma'am."

His mother nodded and smiled. Then put her attention back to her laptop.

"Come on." A pale hand grabbed a tan one and pulled the other with him to his room. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his bed and sat beside him. He glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. He watched as the blonde looked around the room, obviously taken back by the amount of money that must've been spend on this room.

After long moments of silence, the Uchiha became slightly irritated and grabbed the other's chin and forced him gently to look at him. Blue eyes met black ones.

"Don't spend all your attention on your surroundings. Spend it on me."

Naruto blushed a bit.

"W-what do you mean with that, teme?" Sasuke smirked at the name.

"What do you think?" Sasuke's grin became wider as he saw the blonde searching for the right words.

"Well if you don't know, might as well show it, huh?"

The Uchiha got off of his behind and gently but strongly pushed the blonde on his back where it met with silk blankets.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" The blonde struggled a bit but not too much. Strangely he thought of being pinned down by this dominant acting bastard quite… Exciting.

Naruto blushed at the thought of having the Uchiha doing things to him while lying on the bed. He almost wanted it. After several weeks of having the raven-haired guy molesting him, touching him in weird places that only lovers should be able to reach, the blond had felt some kind of spark between them. Especially when Sasuke had his nicer moments, where he didn't molest him but just talked like they had been friends forever.

And now, Naruto was lying on his back gazing into the other's eyes. He saw a glimmering of lust and joy in it. The blonde wasn't sure if he wanted to answer it. But his body once again betrayed him. He felt a very private part of him come alive.

Sasuke had noticed the red cheeks of the blonde and grinned.

"Is this turning you on, dobe?"

If possible, Naruto's face became even more red and he turned his face away.

"N-no of course not! I just want to- aaaahh! What the fuck!?"

Naruto had yelled out those last words when he felt a hand on his crotch.

"Dobe, don't lie. Why are you hard if you aren't?"

The blonde didn't answer, but he didn't remove the hand either. He kind of.. liked it being there. He even wanted to feel more like those last times in school. Only then he had the possibility of people, students, walking in on them so he always tried to shove Sasuke away, claiming he didn't like it and that he wanted him to stop molesting him this way.

But now they had the room to themselves. And he was sure that Sasuke 's mother wouldn't just barge in like that. Naruto relaxed a bit at that thought.

"You should stop- hnngg…" The blonde couldn't end his sentence as a moan escaped his throat. Sasuke had rubbed the part his hand was resting on. And he rubbed even harder when he noticed the blonde's reaction to it.

"Do you like it?" Naruto nodded.

"Oh really? I thought you always wanted to push me away." The Uchiha smirked.

"I-I just.. I'm just feeling.. like this.." another moan fled from his throat.

"Want me to finish it for you?" The hand stopped rubbing.

Naruto swallowed. He really wanted to.. finish.. but he didn't know if he really liked the guy like that. Besides, all this touching had made him think of the way his foster father touched him.

"Slowly.." The hesitant tone in the blonde's voice made Sasuke frown. Not from frustration but from concern. He sounded almost afraid.

"Alright then." Sasuke pulled his hand back and leaned down. He gently placed his mouth on Naruto's.

"Let's start like this then." He smiled a real smile. Naruto noticed this and smiled back a bit, making sure that the Uchiha knew that it was alright.

Sasuke leaned in for another kiss and gently tugged at Naruto's shirt. The blonde held his arms up, allowing Sasuke to pull off his shirt.

The raven haired boy couldn't wait to see what kind of sexy tan body was underneath the layer of clothing. Would he be flawless? Or did he have a tattoo?

Sasuke threw the T-shirt Naruto was wearing away somewhere on the ground and looked eagerly back at the blonde's bare chest.

His breath hitched as he saw a torso full of bruises and scars.

_'Shit' _Naruto thought. _'I forgot about that…'_

**Cliffhanger! Bit of a lousy chapter thoug..What will Naruto do now that Sasuke has seen his secret? And what will Sasuke do? Tumtumtuuum!  
Please review ! I'm always more motivated when I read the comments on this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 9  
**  
Sasuke looked with big eyes at the several bruises on Naruto's torso. He let his finger slide over them absently.

"Naruto.. Who did this to you?" Naruto swallowed softly as he was searching for words. No way he could tell Sasuke about what had happened to him with his foster parents.

"I-I fell down the stairs a few days ago." Naruto smiled awkwardly. He knew it sounded bad but it was his only way of getting out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Naruto nodded and looked away, avoiding the onyx eyes that were trying to bore into his own.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I'm just really, really clumbsy!" the blonde sounded a little bit more secure and the Uchiha seemed to believe his words. For now.

"Hn.. Well, fine then, idiot." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto gently. "I would like to make you mine Naruto, have I told you that already?"

The blonde shivered. "Well yeah, those times you molested and violated me in the empty hallways and the library, remember?"

Sasuke chuckled with a deep tone in his voice. Of course he remembered those moments. It were almost the most precious memories he had of the blonde. Although the most precious one was when he met him, when he first saw that bright smile that almost gave light and those deep sea blue eyes. He smiled when he thought back at that moment.

"Of course I remember that, dobe." He leaned down again and kissed the blonde more hungrily. This time, Naruto kissed back and when he felt a tongue bite softly on his lower lip, he opened his mouth, a little hesitant since he wasn't really that experienced. The tongue of the raven-haired boy entered his wet, hot cavern almost immediately.

It felt great. It was almost the best feeling the blonde boy had ever felt in his life. He had never done such things with anyone else but it felt like fireworks exploded in his belly and his brain. He couldn't really think straight, that's how good it felt to him.

Sasuke made sure he explored every part of the blonde's body. He went with his hands from the blonde's face to his chest. After a little bit of playing with his nipples, he went down to tickle his belly. Sasuke's hands ran down to his pants again and just when he was about to gently slide them off, he felt the other's hands on his own. He looked up and saw a weird glimmer in the blonde's eyes. Was he scared?

"Stop there." Naruto was trying to catch his breath when he realised he had hold it in for a longer time that he had expected. He was trembling. Damn it, why couldn't he stop this weird feeling. Just when Sasuke's hands reached his pants, he thought back to his foster father and he got a little afraid of what was going to happen. Without really realising it, he was afraid that Sasuke might hurt him like his foster father had did to him. And before he could stop himself, he had already stopped the Uchiha.

Sasuke reacted very differently than Naruto had expected. He smiled and stroked his cheek.

"It's okay, Naruto. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Naruto was a bit blown away by this reaction. He thought Sasuke would've been angry at him for rejecting him and forced himself on the blonde, but instead he seemed understanding. He smiled back at the raven-haired boy.

"Thanks. And sorry I blew this for you, Sasuke.."

"Don't say sorry." Sasuke's eyes turned more serious but his smile didn't fade. And that was enough for Naruto to feel more comfortable.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and laid down next to him. He looked at the clock. Almost diner time. And just when he wanted to stay like this a little bit longer. It seemed like the tough shell of the Uchiha had cracked by this blonde.

Sasuke smiled inwardly. This was a first and he was thinking of what else the blonde could change of him for the better.

**Sorry guys! Short chapter this time. I didn't really have a lot of time since I'm making a cosplay hehe.. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 10**

"Dobe… Hey dobe, wake up"

The sun shined through the blinds into the half dark room of the Uchiha. He was already awake and he tried to get the blonde boy to his feet as well.

It had almost been a week since the blonde moved into the Uchiha residence. Naruto had refused at first but Sasuke's mother insisted on him staying there for as long as he needed. She probably wouldn't have minded if he choose to stay there for the rest of his life. Sasuke's mother seemed to like the silly blonde boy with his weird whiskers on his cheeks.

Whenever the blonde was sleeping, Sasuke looked closer at Naruto's face and inspected the whisker-like marks on both cheeks. He came to realise that they were scars. It had pained Sasuke to know this but he didn't really have the guts to ask about it, it didn't feel right like he was invading the blonde's privacy.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into the black pits right above him. He chuckled. He really liked waking up like this.

"Get off of me, teme. You're blocking my view."

"Oh, so I'm not pretty enough?"

"Hell no!"

After a few moments of joking around, Sasuke had left the room to get Naruto some breakfast, even though the blonde had refused this weird act of kindness. Naruto was getting used to that though. Sasuke often did some sudden nice thing and when that passed, he was the usual bastard he was before.

Naruto sighed and sat up, looking through the room. He noticed the computer was on. The blonde had tried several times to log on and try to chat with the other Sasuke again but every time he tried, the other user was always offline. It kind of saddened Naruto, he had really liked talking to that stranger during his moments of loneliness.

The blonde got out of bed, even though Sasuke had commanded him to stay in it, and scurried over to the computer. He searched for the site and logged in. when he reached his homepage, he searched for the user Uchiha_456. But as expected, he wasn't online.

Just when he closed the tab, Sasuke came in with a plate full of delicious smelling food.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed, idiot?" Naruto smiled awkwardly and hurried back to bed and ate his breakfast together with Sasuke.

"My mom said that it was time for you to go to school again." The blonde looked up from his empty plate.

"But I told you, I can't afford it." Sasuke smirked at him.

"I know, and that's why we are paying."

Naruto widened his eyes. No that couldn't be true right? No one would do such a generous thing for a guy like him! But then again, they had taken him in the house. He shook his head and opened his mouth to protest.

"And it's already done, you're coming to school today with me again." Sasuke's smirk grew into a fully teethed grin as he saw the mixed expression of the blonde. He just knew he was happy and confused and that made a warm and gentle fire grow in his stomach.

After they had washed themselves and put on their uniforms, the walked together to school. Naruto was overjoyed. He was glad that he was still able to accomplish things in the future and get a proper job.

School had started and ended. Nothing really happened that day, only weird looks on people's faces and soft whispers behind his back but even with that, he was still the happiest boy on earth. Nothing could go wrong. He felt like he could rule the world at some point where two classmates came up to him, Hinata and Kiba, telling him how glad they were that he was back and that he had missed a lot.

Naruto walked home together with Sasuke with a big grin on his face. He thought back to the lunch break where he had sat down with people he didn't really know but seemed really nice. They had weird personalities though. One guy was lazy as fuck, another was always, always eating, the girl Hinata was very shy and Kiba was obsessed with dogs.

As they walked home, Sasuke suddenly remembered that he had to help Itachi pick something up from his work and after refusing Naruto's offer to help, he ran off saying that he should go home on his own.

Naruto sighed. It didn't really matter that much of course that they weren't heading home together anymore but still, it felt a little empty without the Uchiha next to him.

Naruto's head jerked sideways painfully as he was smacked on the head hard by an unknown person. He shook his head when he saw small stars in his vision and he looked up, ready to burst out in rage to the one that had hit him.  
But when he opened his mouth to do so, the words died on the tip of his tongue. It was his foster father.  
Naruto backed away, not acting on his instincts to run, when the other closed in on him.

"You little fucking piece of shit!" The blonde pulled a face when he smelled the unwelcome scent of alcohol and disgusting fast food. He wondered what he had done wrong this time.

"You made me lose my fucking job!" The big man grabbed Naruto's blonde locks and pulled him close. Naruto tried to struggle but that only made it more painful for himself as his hair was tugged harder.

"You're going to pay for that."

"H-how is this my fault?" His father looked at him with a disgusted face.

"I was fired because my fucking work found out I put a fucking minor on the fucking streets!"

"Then what do you want from me now?!"

Stupid. He should've kept silent, maybe it would've ended better for him.

The man grinned madly and started walking while still holding the blonde's hair, causing him to bend over and walk in an awkward way.

They eventually reached a small ally where Naruto was tossed on the ground in the dirt, between garbage bins and bags.

He looked up and almost screamed. He saw three, no, four men bending over him with dangerous, lust-filled expressions on their faces.

When Naruto turned to make a run for it, one of the men had grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close. He felt a wet tongue sliding up his neck.

"You boy, are going to pay for all that you've done. All the fucking hardship you put me and my wife through!" His foster father spat in the blondes face and made the first punch to land directly in his stomach.

The blonde winched in pain and his foster father pulled out a knife. He held it in front of the blonde's eyes to make sure he had seen it.

Then he slid the knife over the whisker like scars on Naruto's cheeks, one after another. Slowly.

Naruto almost lost it in pain. He wanted to faint so badly and get it all over with, but the pain wasn't strong enough to help him get out of the soon to be painful memories.

One of the men around him, tugged his pants and pulled them down.

"Now, let's have some fun." An evil grin spread across his foster father's face.

Naruto wanted to scream for help, but his voice never made it past his tongue when his was gagged.

And soon, Naruto found himself in a living hell, his nightmares coming to life.

**Cliff-hanger! Again! Gosh I like that, muahaha!  
How did you like this chapter? Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: a bored Naruto logged in on his usual chatroom and met with the user SharinganXx. They only know each other online so what would happen if they were to meet in real life?**

**Warning: Cursing, boy x boy, violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the characters of it.. sadly..**

**Chapter 11**

Pain. Darkness. Emptiness. Those were the only things the blonde felt during the whole cruel experience. He tried to block everything out and it almost worked, except for the fact that he still heard his own muffled screams and pleads.

After what had seemed like ages, he was left alone, huddled up in a ball, the sobbing shaking his shoulders up and down. He just knew that this was where it would end for him. But he wasn't ready for the welcoming darkness around him. He wanted to live just a bit longer and he knew exactly why. Sasuke. He wanted to know more about him and the weird warm feeling he had every time he thought of the rave haired boy.

Tears prickled in his eyes. Why did this have to happen just when life was starting to get a little better. He guessed it was false hope, karma that had turned on him for whatever reason.

The blonde closed his eyes. He was waiting. For what, he wasn't entirely sure. It was getting cold as well. It was probably going to be dark out soon. He should be having dinner with Sasuke and his kind mother and quiet brother.

_Sasuke…_

-

Sasuke had had an eerie feeling since he left Naruto to help Itachi with moving that dumb couch to another room, his new office. He couldn't really make out why he had the feeling, but he did know that it bothered him a lot.

After they had moved the couch he asked Itachi to drive him to the place where he left Naruto waiting for him. His older brother kindly accepted, probably to repay his debt since the taller Uchiha hated being in people's debt, and drove them both to the now empty street.

Sasuke looked at his watch. Damn, he had been gone for almost two hours now. He hoped the blonde hadn't run off, thinking that the raven-haired boy had abandoned him.

When they arrived in the street, Sasuke looked around furiously. He was concerned. He didn't really believe that the blonde would run off like that. Of course he would wait for him right?

"Where is he, little brother?" Sasuke jolted around and looked into his brother's eyes, his own full of concern.

"I can't find Naruto anywhere! He was supposed to wait here for me," Sasuke looked around again, to no avail.

Itachi helped his little brother with searching for his friend. He searched through empty streets and alleys.

The older Uchiha sighed. He had almost lost hope until he heard a whimper coming from an alley he had yet to check. Itachi stopped walking and looked into the alley, expecting someone to pop out of the darkness. When no one did, he walked into the dark alley. He heard more noises coming from on the ground. He moved a few trash bins that had been tossed about and gasped at the sight in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi waving at him. He immediately knew that there was something wrong. The pale face of the man had turned even more white and his eyes were widened.

Sasuke hurried to his older brother and looked where his finger pointed at.  
At first he saw nothing but a few trash bins and some trash. But when his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he began recognizing the form of a curled up body.

His heart sank when he discovered that it was the blonde he had been looking for just a few moments before.

Itachi had pulled off his own coat and laid it on the half-naked blonde to keep him from getting a cold.

When his older brother called for an ambulance, Sasuke hurried to Naruto, falling to his knees beside him. He inspected his body first, seeing some fresh bruises on his arms and legs. His eyes move to the blonde's face and his breath hitched as he saw blood coming from the freshly made wounds on Naruto's cheeks.

"Naruto," Sasuke wanted the blonde to wake up, look at him with bright eyes, telling him it was just another cruel prank he had pulled on him. Sasuke would've been furious but he could've laughed it off after smacking him on the head first.

But after examining the blonde's body, he was sure it wasn't a joke.

"The ambulance will be here in ten minutes, little brother." Said boy looked up at the taller man with concerned eyes.

"What can we do for him until they get here, Itachi?" The older one crouched down next to his dear little brother.

"We have to make sure none of his wounds are critical in any way. So if you see a lot of blood coming from one, put some pressure on it."

They both searched for serious wounds but didn't find any. They sighed in relief, glad that the damage wasn't fatal or anything close to that.

After the blonde and both Uchihas were taken with the ambulance, the brothers waited in the waiting room. Naruto was taken to the intensive care immediately after arrival.

They had waited for more than two hours and Sasuke grew impatient. Of course he knew that the doctors took their time to be sure not to miss anything that could cause even more damage, but he wanted to see Naruto. Now.

Just when he thought he was about to lose it, a nurse came up to them, telling them that they could visit the blonde and that he was awake.

Sasuke sighed his frustration away and hurried over to the room Naruto was staying in. He expected the blonde to be broken, sobbing dreadfully, mourning over what had happened to him.

When Sasuke burst into the room however, he saw Naruto sitting up straight playing with one of the few threads that were attached to his body and fingers mindlessly. He didn't seem troubled in any way.  
Naruto jerked his head up when he heard the door trash open and smiled a little bit when he saw that it was Sasuke who interrupted his peace.

"Naruto! What the fuck happened to you?!" He rushed to the blonde's side and grabbed his hands a bit more rougher than he had intended.

Naruto flinched a bit at the touch, but his faint smile didn't faint. He was so happy that Sasuke had come for him.  
The blonde, who was covered in bandages, leaned against Sasuke without answering his question.  
Naruto didn't say anything anymore. He had closed his eyes as soon as he felt Sasuke's warmth reaching his own and fell asleep not long after.

Absently, Sasuke stroked the blonde locks gently as he thought of what had happened just now. Everything happened so fast.  
Sasuke had a lot of questions ready for the blonde, but he supposed he wait until the next day, when the blond would have had enough sleep.

**I know, I know.. A little bit of a dark chapter here.. but thing will be a bit better after this! And I'll get back on the user SharinganXx!  
Please review, it help me out a lot and it really motivates me!**


End file.
